russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Year TV Guide 2012-2013
'X-Mas/New Year TV Guide 2012' 'IBC (Save the World 2012 for TV coverage)' 12/21/12 *4:30pm - PBA Philippine Semifinals Game 2: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters *6:30pm - Express Balita (simulcast on DZTV) *7:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 2: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces *9:00pm - Esperanza *9:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - IBC Headliners *10:10pm - María Isabel *10:40pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:10pm - News Team 13 (simulcast on DZTV) *11:45pm - Bitag *12:20am - Noel @ Late Nite 12/22/12 *4:00pm - AFF Suzuki Cup Finals: Thailand vs. Singapore Game 2 (replay) *6:00pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *7:00pm - DMZ-TV (simulcast on iDMZ 891) *8:00pm - Dear Heart *9:00pm - T.O.D.A.S. *10:00pm - Express Balita Weekend *10;30pm - Viva Box Office: 2012 12/23/12 *3:00pm - AFF Suzuki Cup Finals: Thailand vs. Singapore Game 2 (replay) *5:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 2: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces (replay) *7:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *8:30pm - Born to be a Star: Wildcard Edition *10:00pm - Express Balita Weekend *10:30pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Christmas from the Stars: An IBC Christmas Special *12:30am - El Shaddai: Christmas Overnight 12/25/12 *4:30pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 3: San Mig Coffee vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters *6:30pm - Express Balita (simulcast on DZTV) *7:00pm - WWE Bottom Line *8:00pm - The Weakest Link *9:00pm - Esperanza *9:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - María Isabel *10:30pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00pm - News Team 13 *11:30pm - UST Christmas Gala 12/26/12 *4:30pm - The Best of 2012 London Olympics *6:30pm - Express Balita *7:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 3: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces *9:00pm - Esperanza *9:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - María Isabel *10:30pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00pm - News Team 13 12/27/12 *4:30pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 4: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters *6:30pm - Express Balita *7:00pm - WWE SmackDown! *8:00pm - The Weakest Link *9:00pm - Esperanza *9:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - María Isabel *10:30pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00pm - News Team 13 12/28/12 *4:30pm - The Best of 2012 London Olympics *6:30pm - Express Balita *7:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 4: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces *9:00pm - Esperanza *9:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - María Isabel *10:30pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00pm - News Team 13 'TV5' 12/24/12 *09:45pm - A Night of Christmas *10:30pm - Michael Buble: Home for the Holidays *11:30pm - Pilipinas News *12:00mn - Christmas Eve Mass (SVD-MCF) *01:30am - The UST Christmas Gala 'New Year TV Guide 2012-2013' 'TV5' 12/31/12-1/1/13 (Primetime) *05:30pm - Popstar TV: New Years Eve with Sarah *06:00pm - T3 Reload (simulcast on Aksyon TV) *06:30pm - Aksyon (simulcast on Aksyon TV) *07:30pm - Wil Time Bigtime *09:15pm - Enchanted Garden (huling linggo/final week) *10:00pm - Lima Para sa 2012: a News5 Yearender Special (simulcast on Aksyon TV) *11:30pm - Countdown to 2013: Pilipinas News (simulcast on Aksyon TV) *12:15am - New Year TV Mass 'IBC' 12/29/12 *4:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 5: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters *6:00pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *7:00pm - DMZ-TV (simulcast on iDMZ 891) *8:00pm - Dear Heart *9:00pm - T.O.D.A.S. *10;00pm - Express Balita Weekend *10:30pm - Viva Box Office: Who's That Girl? 12/30/12 *03:00pm - UFL Battle for 3rd: Green Archers Globe FC vs. Loyola Merlaco Sparks FC (replay) *05:00pm - PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals Game 5: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Alaska Aces *07:30pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *08:30pm - Born to be a Star: Wildcard Edition *10:00pm - Express Balita Weekend *10:30pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Dos Mil Dose: An IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report *12:30am - El Shaddai 12/31/12-1/1/13 *04:30pm - UFL Finals: Global FC vs. Stallion FC (replay) *06:30pm - Express Balita (simulcast on DZTV) *07:00pm - Whacked Out Sports *08:00pm - The Weakest Link *09:00pm - Esperanza *09:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00pm - Maria Isabel *10;30pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:00pm - News Team 13 *11:30pm - Pasalubong 2013: New Year Countdown to 2013 Nationwide *12:15am - New Year's Eve Family Mass